Creepypasta Town
by Sapphira T
Summary: Jane and her father just moved to a new town from the big apple, they get a big house, new school (Which Jane hopes will be better than her old one), more freedom, they even get a dog! But, what is this strange little town hiding? On her way to school Jane meets a boy named Jeff who was left by his family and had to catch the bus, but he has a big secret he doesn't want her to know
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the door of the new house with my father following closely behind me, the house was huge compared to our 3 room apartment in New York.

Here, in Virginia, it was less crowded outside, mostly just trees and the small community we now lived in. But the **house** , it was what surprised me the most. All of them actually, everyone in the neighborhood had huge three story Victorian sized houses.

Ours was no different; it was three stories, and the outside was dark purple with a black roof. There was even **towers** for heaven's sake! It was like we had arrived in a gothic horror book, I could almost see the bats flying around it. It was also surrounded by a wrought iron fence with a huge, towering gate. Fun right?

I dragged my three duffel bags that held all of my possessions into the house and my father dragged his humongous bags behind him before closing the door. We weren't allowed to have many things in our old apartment; but we couldn't really do much about it since my mom walked out on us and just left us.

So my dad struggled for the longest time just to support both of us, often working double shifts just to buy ramen, so I never asked for anything I didn't need to help him out. And if I wanted something, I got my own jobs.

That's how I got most of my books; my prized possessions that filled up two duffel bags. That's why I was so surprised when my father won the lottery and announced we were moving to Virginia, where a job was already waiting for him outside of the town we stayed in. My dad was a College professor, but he couldn't teach at this town's school because it just had a highschool. So, when school started he would be driving 30 minutes to the town over to work.

Back to the house though.

Inside, we were greeted by a mudroom that matched the outside. Dark purple walls with black waving patterns. Don't get me wrong, I like dark colors. No, I'm not Goth, but there isn't wrong with them at all.

I kicked off my knee high black boots after unlacing them so I didn't get mud in the house (It was pouring outside) and looked at my father, his name was Richard Arkensaw.

My name was Jane.

I had wavy black hair, dark blue eyes, pale, fair skin, I was slender and willowy, and I was about 5'7 in height. My father had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, a cleanly shaven beard and mustache, he was slightly muscular but built more for running, and he was about 6'2. He was 42 and I was 17. My mother left when I was 14 when a neighbor got murdered, she didn't even leave a note. For the longest time we thought she was dead, until she sent me a postcard of her in Hawaii with her new boyfriend. I burned it.

CP

My father stretched and said, "You can go pick a room Jane. We have plenty here, but, if you want, the entire third is one big room. It has a bathroom, a walk in closet, an office, and a library up there as well as a huge bed on a loft. If you want it, then you go take the third floor. I'm taking a room on the first floor, once you get settled in I'll give you a tour."

My mouth fell open, "Really?" I asked in shock, he laughed, I loved his laugh. He didn't laugh much until this year since my mom left, it was a musical laugh that resonated through the air.

He clapped my shoulder with his warm hand and nodded, "Yes Jane, this is our house. You can do whatever you want in here," Then he looked at me over his glasses and continued, "As long as it isn't drugs, alcohol, sex, or smoking."

I held up my hands, "Dad, I get sick just from the **smell** of drugs, alcohol, and smoking. And, ew."

He smiled warmly at me, "Good girl." I grinned at him and picked up my bags, then I walked through the door of the mudroom and looked around.

There was three huge dark blue couches in the center of the living room, a few cushy purple chairs, a flatscreen TV, a huge wooden chest, and several doorways to other rooms. I walked through one on the far left and was greeted by a room appearing to be dedicated to a huge spiral staircase.

My father's voice appeared behind me and I jumped, "That is the only staircase leading to the third floor. You can lock this door too if you want to."

I turned to look at him and grimaced, "Dad, next birthday, I'm buying you a bell that you will need to wear around the house so you can't sneak up on me."

He laughed again and waved, "I'm off to my room." He said.

After some hesitation I called after him, "I'll explore the house on my own dad!" I heard him yell back that he heard me and I sucked in a deep breath and closed the door.

Now I was alone in the room with the huge staircase, this was it. We had moved. Tomorrow, school would start, and I would meet everyone. I would make friends, I would no longer be the poor girl whose mother left her, I would no longer be the girl who would cry at the mention of her father working so hard to support her, no longer would I be the girl who was bullied, called an emo, and no longer would I be alone. I made the promise to myself then and there, hoping I wouldn't regret it.

CP

I walked up the staircase, dragging my bags behind me. When I reached the top, I was greeted with another door. But this one was different, the others were normal wooden doors with boring round knobs; this door was curved and had carvings on it that made swirls and spirals everywhere, and the knob was shaped like a lion's head mid-roar. I reached for it and twisted cautiously, I faintly heard a growl and whipped around. But I found nothing unusual, I was still alone, it must have been my imagination playing tricks on me.

 _'_ _At least I didn't hear a bat'_ I thought with a grim smile.

I stepped through the odd door and dropped my bags in surprise, this was all mine? In front of me was a huge room that had two couches that had lion claw feet, a flatscreen TV, a minifridge, lots of round windows with big black curtains, several doors, and a fireplace. All of this was underneath a huge loft that stretched across the entire huge room, a wooden ladder was leaning against the loft connected by something that looked like ivy? The walls were painted black with carvings of a red rose garden that looked like they were painted in blood.

One door was carved with a white owl surrounded by black and had been labeled 'Library', I picked up my two duffel bag's that contained books in a daze and crossed the room to it. The knob was shaped like a book.

Fitting. I twisted it and pushed the door open. I was greeted my bookshelves upon bookshelves. All empty.

"But, I'll fill all of you up." I said aloud in wonder.

I began putting my books in one bookshelf and was slightly disheartened when I only filled up half of one floor to ceiling bookshelf. Oh well, as I said, I'll get more books.

I walked back out of the library and grabbed my last bag, I walked to a door with a carving of a gothic purple dress with a knob shaped like a high heeled shoe and pushed the door open.

As my father said, it was a walk in closet. But he failed to mention that it was HUGE! And that it already had things in it from the previous owner, the really strange thing? They looked my size. The even stranger thing?

They were all gothic princess type dresses with shoes to match. Half of the closet was filled with them. So I put my stuff on the other side. I mostly had long sleeve undershirt's that were purple, white, black, blue, and green. I had short sleeved tunic's, fingerless gloves, various leggings, ripped jeans, knee high boots, shorts, skirts, and Pj's. Plus a few jackets, scarves, and trench coats, I would have to get another big coat before winter.

I grabbed the smaller bag of make-up and toiletries and left the three duffel bags inside my closet and walked back into the main room; after I walked to the last three doors I looked at all three carefully. One had a carving of a desk with a knob shaped like a door, one had a carving of a lion sleeping, and the last had a carving of a mirror. I chose the one with the mirror, I would investigate the one with the lion later, the one with the desk was probably the office my dad mentioned.

I put my make-up and toiletries away and looked around the dark purple bathroom, there was a round window with heavy black curtains, a huge bathtub, a shower with a big purple curtain, and a dark blue vanity. Plus the toilet. After looking around I found huge, fluffy, purple and blue towels. I sighed and ran a brush through my thick black hair that had been fuzzed up by the rain, I put it back in a loose braid and looked at myself in the big round mirror.

I guess I was pretty, in a dark kind of way. I applied some more dark eyeliner and mascara, which was pretty much the only make-up I actually used anymore. I fiddled with my fingerless gloves and walked back into the main room.

CP

Right as I was preparing to sit down, I heard a knock on my door. That's what I loved about dad, he respected my privacy.

I walked over to it and opened it to see my dad standing there with a few bags in his hands that he had left in the car. "Hey Jane, I got a few things for you." He said with a smile.

"Dad! You didn't have to get me anything!" I cried.

He only laughed and stepped past me, he went to my minifridge and opened one bag. It was full of soda and food, he put it all away and said, "Remember, don't go overboard with the soda." Then he walked back to me and held out a messenger bag, I had always wanted one and I took it numbly. It was heavy so out of curiosity I opened it to see….. a laptop, a smartphone, and a kindle H-D.

My mouth fell open and I almost dropped the bag, "Dad!" I shouted, half in glee and half in surprise.

He laughed again as I tackled him in a hug, "I'm glad you like them, Jane, I thought that since we have money now and we moved, it could be like a new home gift."

I kissed his cheek and replied, "Thank you daddy, for everything." He smiled warmly at me and rubbed by head.

I ducked his hand and he snickered. "Well, get some rest honey. School starts tomorrow, for both of us. I'll be gone by the time you wake up, the bus will be here by 8:00 ok? School starts at 8:30, I'll leave breakfast in the kitchen. I'll be home at about 6:30 tomorrow night, I'll bring some dinner for both of us. Will you be ok all alone?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead, "Make some friends ok? And I won't say no if you bring them home for me to meet."

He winked at me and I giggled, "We'll see if I can make friends daddy. And I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I love you. Goodnight."

He wrapped me in a hug and whispered, "Goodnight Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow night. Tell me everything when I get home ok?" I nodded against his chest, comforted by his warmth. After a few minutes, he released me and looked around.

"If you want we can get some new paint-"

I shook my head at his words, "No, I like it." He tilted his head and shrugged, he waved and walked back through the door.

I sighed and changed for bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was huge, but it was also super fluffy and comfortable! It had huge purple comforters, big fluffy dark blue pillows, and a black bedspread. I fell asleep quickly listening to the lightning and thunder raging outside.

CP

When I woke up the next morning to my alarm, I opened the curtain on the floor to ceiling window up on the loft to see the sun coming up over the forest surrounding the town. It was beautiful here, no doubt about that. It was refreshing to have trees that weren't in a park, to see the sun rising off of mountains and trees instead of the concrete jungle in New York.

I slid down the ladder and ran to my closet. I changed into black leggings, a purple skirt, black fingerless gloves, a purple tunic, and a black long sleeve undershirt. Since it looked like it was going to be cold today, I grabbed a red scarf and a black trench coat. Then I ran to the bathroom and combed my hair out of the braid so it curled around my face, brushed my teeth, then I put on eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. I wanted to make a good first impression today. I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed a book into it, I would get my schoolbooks when I got to school.

Once I was done, I ran downstairs. I heard that creepy growl again on my way down, but ignored it.

I explored the house quickly and found the kitchen, on the counter was a BLT. My dad was a good chef so I wasn't surprised that the sandwich was white bread, with 2 layers of bacon, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and an egg. I poured myself a mug of coffee and started drinking it; but as soon as it touched my lips, I heard the bus outside. I looked at the clock and swore under my breath, I grabbed my sandwich and the lunch money my dad had also left on the counter and ran outside.

I was right, it was cold! My breath came out frosted as I ran down the porch steps and to the gate, I rushed through and ran to the bus waiting for me. I was greeted by a kind looking lady who nodded to me and asked me how I was, after conversing with her I walked down the aisle to find a seat. The bus was full of people for the most part so I stopped at one seat with another boy on it with pale skin, bloodshot brown eyes like he didn't get enough sleep, black hair, and a runner's build.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Excuse me?"

He looked up, he had been grumbling about something like 'How could they leave me alone!' and 'It's not my fault Ben disabled my alarm clock' and he looked surprised I was talking to him.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked, pointing to the seat beside him.

Before he could answer though, I heard several people start jeering, "Little girl! Don't sit by him! He'll eat you!" Then a collective laugh, "Yeah doll! Come sit by me instead!" I ground my teeth together, so much for not being taunted.

I ignored them though and kept my eyes on the boy, finally he shook his head and motioned for me to sit down. The surprised look never left his face as I introduced myself, "Thank you, my name is Jane Arkensaw. I'm new in town, what's your name?"

He looked even more surprised and he pointed to himself, "Me?"

I giggled and nodded, "You." I confirmed.

He looked taken aback but he said, "My name is Jeff Wood."

I held out my hand to him and he awkwardly took it, "Nice to meet you, Jeff."

He muttered something about, "Nice to meet you too." Then look back out the window.

He was playing with a charm on his neck, it was a yin and yang charm. Odd for a boy to wear one, but I didn't judge. What he wanted to wear was his choice.

We made a little bit of conversation on the way there, but Jeff was a very quiet person so he kept to himself more. But the silences we fell into were comfortable, not awkward.

When we finally got to the school I saw a huge, 2 story building with a lot of rooms bulking out, which made it look like someone had just taken yellow and orange colored blocks and mushed them together.

When I stood up Jeff grabbed my arm and asked, "Would you like to walk with me? I could show you around the school."

I had a feeling that he needed a friend as much as I did, so I nodded and replied with a smile, "I would love that, Jeff, thank you." He smiled back at me and led the way out of the bus.

The bus driver wished me a good day and drove away, Jeff looked over the sea of students until he found what he was looking for.

He growled and grabbed my arm, "Come on, I want to introduce my family to you. The jerks who left me to catch the bus today because I didn't wake up on time."

I snickered but let him drag me through the hoard of people to a black SUV with 6 people climbing out. They all had various pastries in their hands and from what I could tell, they all had yin and yang charms.

When we neared Jeff yelled, "You're all jerks! And you got breakfast too! Jerks."

Two boys laughed at him, one was very tall, about 6'2, with black hair, gleeful yet slightly eccentric hazel eyes, and pale skin. He was also very lanky. The other one was about 5'10 with brown hair, green eyes, tan skin, and was also lanky. He had a pair of steampunk goggles on his head and he looked slightly eccentric.

Then, the adult who had gotten out of the driver's seat walked over to us, "I apologize Jeff, next time try to wake earlier." He had a very proper voice, he had pale skin, silver eyes, and he was very lanky and about 6'6. He wore an expensive looking suit and looked very polite.

He glanced at me and asked, "Who is this, Jeff?"

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck and stuffed his hands into his white hoody and replied, "This is Jane. She kept me company on the bus, she's new in town. Jane, this is my adoptive father, Silas."

I held out my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Silas."

He nodded and took my hand, "As it is to meet you, Jane. Thank you for accompanying Jeff."

He was then shoved out of the way as the two boys who had laughed at Jeff earlier both seized my hand, "I'm Jack!" The tall one said.

The other one crowed next, "And I'm Toby! How on Earth did you manage to get Bonehead to talk?!"

I realized that said bonehead was Jeff and said boy was sulking, he finally growled and threw a punch at Toby. It connected with Toby's jaw and sent him flying back. Silas sighed and yelled, "CHILDREN! THIS YEAR I WILL NOT BE CALLED TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE FOR YOU TWO GETTING INTO A FIGHT!"

I laughed, feeling strangely at home with this odd crowd. Then three more people approached me, one was a girl about my age and a boy about my age. The girl had an athletic build, wavy brown hair, and one green eye. I say one, because the other was white. It looked as though she was blind in that eye by the way she turned her head around to see something to her left.

The boy was also athletic, he had blonde hair, green eyes, and slightly pointed ears. The girl was around my height while the boy was about 5'10. They had a little girl with them who looked about 8 years old, she had curly brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. She looked up at me with a smile and I waved.

She giggled and broke free from the older girls grasp and ran at me, she hugged me tightly and said, "I'm Sally! It's nice to meet you, Jane!"

I laughed and replied, "It's nice to meet you too, Sally!"

Sally released me and gave me another grin, then she skipped back to the SUV. The older girl came up to me and held out her hand, "My name is Natalie." She informed me in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Then the boy held out his hand, "And my name is Ben."

I smiled at them both and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. So, are all of you adopted siblings?" They all nodded, Toby was still on the ground, cradling his jaw.

Silas nodded and grabbed Sally's hand, she was now holding a teddy bear in the other. She had on an adorable pink dress that suited her entirely. "Well," he began, "Sally and I need to get home, her homeschooling is waiting. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jane, I hope we can meet again."

I nodded, "The same here Mr. Silas." He smiled at me before taking Sally and getting back in the SUV.

I could hear him saying, "If you get your schoolwork done before lunch, we'll come back and see Toby and Jack."

"And Jane!" Shouted Sally before the door closed and they drove off.

Jack laughed again and said, "You know, Jane, I think Sally likes you."

I looked at Jeff who was inching closer to me, "What did he mean when he said that they might come back at lunch? Do you guys go to a restaurant to eat or something?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nope! But Sally somehow convinces Sl- Silas to bring us pizza if she gets her schoolwork done before lunch. Who knows? Maybe you'll get to join us today."

I smiled, "I would like that. So, are all of you 17?"

All of them nodded. "Yes, but Natalie and I are in the grade ahead of you because of our test scores." Ben informed me.

Natalie nodded, "Which means you are stuck with these three idiots."

Toby looked downcast, Jack laughed, and Jeff yelled, "Hey!"

Natalie laughed and walked towards me, "Hey, we should exchange numbers so that if you need rescuing from them you can call me."

I laughed and nodded, we exchanged numbers and all of the guys looked over Natalie's shoulder and began to input my number into their phones as well.

She scowled at them all and Jeff hid behind me while the other three took off towards the school, I elbowed Jeff in the gut and Natalie nodded towards me before racing after the other three. "GET BACK HERE!" She screamed, the rest of the students sighed and shook their heads. Like this kind of things happened a lot, even if it was the first day of school, they were probably here last year too.

CP

Jeff stood up straight again and cast a rueful look at me, I laughed and said, "If you want my number you could've just asked!"

He gave me a sheepish smile, then he cast a long, thoughtful look at me and leaned closer, "Are you….. scared, of me?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Jeff, you're about as scary as a kitten."

His lips stretched into a grin and he nodded, "Alright." He said simply, then he threw an arm over my shoulder and began leading me to the school door.

I was slightly confused by his actions, was I supposed to be scared of him? All of the other students appeared to be wary of him, some flat out ran away from us. Why? He seemed harmless! Oh well, I would have to figure it out later, but I didn't want to pry into my new friends past. Not yet.

I snapped my fingers, making Jeff jump, I pulled out my uneaten BLT and split it in half. Then I gave half of it to Jeff, "Here, since neither of us have had breakfast yet." I said, he took it gingerly and look at me with a confused expression.

Then he grinned and bit into it, "You know, Jane? I think we'll be great friends." Was all he said before taking another bite, and you know what? I couldn't help but agree.

CP

I had just walked out of 3rd period History with Toby and he was explaining excitedly that he was happy he would have someone else who enjoyed History to talk to. Jeff detested History and Jack laughed at him when he tried to talk about it, so Toby and I were having a conversation about the Ming Dynasty when I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

My head hit the tile floor hard and I saw stars at first, before regaining my vision and seeing Jack on top of me. He shook his head and looked at me, "Jane?"

He asked in a puzzled tone, before either of us could comprehend what had happened, Jack was thrown off of me and I saw Jeff staring at me worriedly. "Jane? Jane are you alright?" He asked, I shook my head and sat up.

My head hurt terribly but I muttered, "I think I'm ok. But, where's Jack? And what happened?" I looked around Jeff to see Jack leaning up against the wall and looking around in a daze.

I scrambled to my feet and staggered over to him, when I reached him I heard laughter surround us.

"Oh look! New girl is checking up on the clown! Hey clown! Watch wear you're going!" I whipped my head around to see a boy laughing and pointing, I staggered over to him and a 'CRACK!' echoed through the hall.

The laughter stopped completely, the boy looked at me in surprise and pressed his hand to his cheek. I had just slapped him…. But what was even more surprising was what I **growled** next, "Don't mock him. He's my friend, all three of them. So do not mock them." Then, I turned on my heel, grabbed all three boys, and stalked away.

CP

I drug them through the school and finally stopped outside in the chilly air, I finally released all three of them and sat down angrily on a bench. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, why did I feel so loyal?! It's only been a day! Not even that! Yet I felt protective of my three new friends, and I had just slapped someone twice my size defending them. What was wrong with me? I usually wasn't violent! I began to shake, from both the cold and the adrenaline leaving my body.

Jeff looked at Toby in shock while Jack kneeled down in front of me, "Hey, are you ok, Jane?" He asked cautiously.

I nodded and sniffed, "Yeah, but, I've never slapped anyone before."

Jack snickered, "It was impressive! Thanks by the way, for standing up for me. That prick tripped me, so I fell on you."

I waved my hand dismissively and sniffed again, then Toby snapped his fingers together and said, "Hey! We could call you 'Jane the Killer'!" Instantly, he and Jack both began laughing hysterically and Jeff's pale face flushed red.

Then he yelled, "GUYS! NO!" I giggled in response and all three of them started laughing, Jeff was slightly embarrassed for some reason, but we all had a good laugh.

We were still laughing when we heard Ben's voice ask, "What has you 4 all riled up?"

I looked over my shoulder at him and Natalie to respond, "Jack fell on me, I slapped someone, and Toby say's I'm a killer!" That brought on more laughter from the four of us and Ben and Natalie stared at us in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Natalie asked. Ben just shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

After we explained to them what happened, Ben sighed and shook his head, "You really shouldn't have done that. Now the most popular guy in school will probably have a hit on you."

I shrugged, "I had to deal with it a lot at my old school, in New York I was 'that one weird kid who had no friends because she looks strange and haunted'." I rolled my eyes, "So yeah, they can give it their best shot. But I'm prepared."

Jeff cast me a long look and threw his arm over my shoulder, "I'll help you with those bastards too, Jane. You've got friends here, so don't worry."

I smiled at Jeff and looked up, everyone was staring at Jeff with open mouths and a shocked expression.

"What?" I asked.

Ben answered, "He's… never….. been nice to a stranger….. before….."

Before I could answer, a black SUV pulled up in front of the school. The same one that Silas drove. As I thought, Silas and Sally got out of the car. Silas went around to the back of the car and opened it back up again and began to pulled boxes out while Sally ran towards us.

"Jane!" She yelled and dove into my arms, I laughed and twirled her around.

When I set her down I saw Jeff sulking, "She usually runs to **me**." He pouted.

Sally laughed and hugged him around the neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then she ran around and hugged everyone else, by the time she was finished, Silas had approached us with his arms full of delicious smelling boxes.

He handed them out to each of us and we sat down on the grass, I stared curiously at mine and Silas smiled at me, "When the older kids are in school and if Sally finishes hers before lunch, I make all of them lunch and bring it to them. We eat lunch together outside. Since you have become fast friends with all of them, I thought that you could join us. I wasn't sure what you preferred food was so I asked Sally, your box is what she came up with. She helped me make everything as well."

Toby groaned beside me and asked weakly, "Does this mean I'm getting pink waffles today?"

Sally laughed and nodded. "Yeah! They're unicorns too!"

Toby paled and sighed, "Oh well, at least it's food." He muttered before he opened up his box. Inside was a plate of pink unicorn waffles? He also had little containers of maple syrup….. Okaaaaayyy.

Jack was pulling out a funnel cake…. Riiiighttt. My father would never let me eat that for lunch, especially with that much whipped cream, strawberry sauce, cinnamon, and chocolate sauce. But Jack dug right in….

Jeff was pulling out normal food, thank goodness, a cheeseburger and fries. Natalie had chicken fingers with BBQ sauce and Ben had a burrito. Sally was happily eating a grilled cheese sandwich and Silas was putting sauce on Philly cheese steak sandwich.

I apprehensively opened my box to find….. 4 pieces of Cheese pizza. Thank goodness… I took a bite and almost moaned, it was delicious! Almost as good as the homemade pizza my dad can whip up! Silas made this? I was suddenly even gladder who I sat next on the bus today was Jeff, if this is how all of them eat it's a wonder they aren't bowling balls by now!

I looked up at Silas and said, "Thank you very much! It's delicious! And thank you too, Sally." Sally giggled and a blush crept up on her doll-like face.

Silas smiled at me and replied, "I am glad to hear that, Jane, I do have a question for you."

I tilted my head to one side, "What is that?" I asked.

"I was only thinking, since you are now friends with my charges, would you like to join us for dinner from this day, forth?"

My mouth fell open and I nodded vigorously, "I would love too!"

Everyone's head popped up and Sally squealed happily, Jack laughed, Toby smirked, Jeff threw an arm around my shoulder, but Natalie gave Silas a questioning look. Silas just looked at her with a steady gaze and soon she dipped her head and went back to eating her chicken, I looked at Jeff in confusion but he avoided my gaze.

I looked back down to my pizza, questions gnawing at my mind but they were questions that wouldn't get answered. I sensed that much, something was going on that Jeff didn't want me to know, so I knew that I would never get the answer.

CP

We had a fun day after that, which mostly consisted of Toby and I blowing up our desk in Chemistry, Jack and I having a race in gym to see who could climb the swinging rope faster, he won, but I was close to winning. Then I had Music with Jeff, I found out that he was a great piano player, so we shocked everyone by playing a waltz with his piano playing and me playing the violin.

The Music teacher applauded both of us and gave us both A's in the class for the day, she also invited us to play in the back to school concert, and we were going to be playing a duet. So it would be just us on the stage playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, it was made for piano's, but I think it would sound good with a violin too. I was looking forward to it and I hoped my dad would be able to come, but I needed a new Violin. Something I told Jeff, he just looked away thoughtfully.

Later, when school was done at around 3:45, I walked with Jeff to his dad's car and said goodbye to all of them.

Silas turned to me and asked, "Are you positive that you do not wish for me to drive you home?"

I nodded and replied, "Thanks for the offer Mr. Silas, but I'll walk home. It's a nice afternoon, so I'll soak up the heat as long as I can before winter gets here."

He sighed and nodded, he got into the driver's seat and I waved to all of his charges one last time before turning and starting to walk away. Before I got far I felt a hand close over my shoulder and whip me around, my first instinct was to kick and I connected with a knee and I heard a boy's voice cry out in pain and uproarious laughter.

When I saw who I kicked I immediately covered my mouth in surprise, I had just kicked Jeff's knee and Jack was laughing at him.

"Nice going Jeffy!" And cue more laughter.

Jeff winced and said, "I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride tomorrow."

I kneeled down in front of him and tried to hide a laugh, "Sure. Jeffy," I giggled and Jack laughed louder. "I'd like that. Oh, and next time? Say something before grabbing me. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, as surprised with my actions as he was, and got up again.

I walked away quickly and as soon as I was out of sight of the school, I rubbed my forehead. Why was I so comfortable with them? Any of them. It was obvious by the way the other students acted that they were scared of Jeff and his crazy family, but I saw no reason to be. And what were they hiding? More importantly, why did I trust them so much when I knew they had a big secret they were keeping from me? I sighed and kept walking, I had looked at a map of the town in the library so I had the way home memorized, now to just test it.

CP

While I walked through the trees bordering the path I was taking to get home, I heard a whine, followed by a growl. I looked around, it sounded a lot like the growl I heard last night and this morning, but where was it?

Better question, what was it?

The whine came again from a big leafy bush, I walked closer cautiously and drew a branch aside. A sharp bark made me jump, but the bark was immediately followed by a cry of pain. I looked back and saw… A puppy.

A husky puppy by the looks of it. He had black fur with a white nose and paws, and he was extremely shaggy. The way his coloring was around his mouth made him look like he had permanent smile, but right now he looked pitiful. He had a long gash going from his shoulder to his hip and it was oozing blood. I wasn't very squeamish so I wasn't bothered by the blood, but I shuddered to think of the pain he must be going through.

I reached my hand out to him and he flinched back before sniffing it cautiously, "Hey there little guy, it's ok. I won't hurt you, what happened, huh? Why are you so cautious of me? Did somebody hurt you? Oh, you must be hungry." He was staring up at me with his big blood red puppy eyes pleadingly and my heart shattered, "I think I have some BLT left from this morning, hang on, let me look." I rooted through my bag until I found the paper towel wrapped around the last bit of sandwich.

I unwrapped it and held it out to him, he sniffed it and his ears went forward and his tail wagged weakly. "Go on, eat it." I encouraged him, he didn't need more convincing and he gobbled up the sandwich hungrily. "Hey buddy," I scratched behind his ears, "Do you want to come home with me? I'll take care of you I promise, what do you say?" He wagged his tail and I laughed, "I guess that's a yes then? Ok, this might hurt, but I have to stop the bleeding." I took off my scarf and wrapped I tightly around his wound, he whined pitifully and I winced. After I had it wrapped, I took off my coat and wrapped that around him too. The cold breeze nipped at my bare arms and I shivered, but I picked him up and began walking again.

He would need food so I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's number, he picked up quickly, "Hey baby! How was school today? Did you make friends?"

I laughed and replied, "Hey daddy! School was great! And yes, I made a lot of new friends, I'll tell you about them when you get home. But listen, I found a puppy in the woods on my way home and he's hurt. So I was wondering if we could keep him. Please daddy?" I put my innocent baby voice into my words and pleaded with him.

I could almost see him trying to tell me no on the other end but he finally sighed and said, "I guess so, I'll pick up some dog food on my home. As well as dog bowls, toys, treats, a collar, and a bed for him. You know where the bandages are?"

I grinned and gushed, "Thank you daddy! Yes I know where the bandages are, thanks daddy! I'll see you when you get home! Love you!" I hung up the phone and smiled at my new dog, "He said I could keep you! Isn't that great?!" He wagged his tail and licked my cheek, I laughed and walked on with a spring in my step.

CP

When I got to the house I bent down and retrieved the spare key from under the mat, my puppy growled menacingly and even though he was young, I felt shivers creep up my spine from the sound. I whipped around and peered through the tree's, searching for what he saw, but I found nothing. Dark storm clouds were approaching and the wind picked up, swirling my hair around. I felt myself shiver and I quickly turned around and shoved the door open, I slammed it shut and locked it. I sucked in deep, shaky breaths and tried to calm my heart down. I felt like I had just ran a mile, what did the dog see? All I saw was black branches moving around in weird shapes.

I hugged the dog gently and kicked off my shoes, I walked into the kitchen and set him on the counter. After I found the first aid kit I unwrapped my jacket and my scarf, he whined as I pulled at his wound with my scarf. "I know buddy, but I have too or it could get worse." I picked him up and took him to the bathroom, I grabbed the gentlest soap we had and began cleaning off the dirt, sweat, and blood that had gathered on him. Once he was clean I had several bleeding areas on my arms where he had bit on instinct so I dried him off, washed my arms and wrapped them quickly, and put a healing salve on his side.

Then I grabbed bandages and wrapped him up, when I was done, he looked much better. He was soft and fluffy and he actually looked… cuddly. Now only one thing was missing, his name. I tapped my chin, "What would be a good name for you?" I mused as I carried him back into the kitchen, I set him on the floor and retrieved my dirty clothes. I threw them in the washer and returned to the kitchen to see him looking extremely bored.

When I walked in he looked up and smiled at me, his lips stretching into the most human grin I had ever seen on a dog. I snapped my fingers, making him jump and look at me weirdly, "I know what to call you!" I cried, I kneeled down in front of him and he approached me and put a paw on my knee. I scratched him behind his ears and smiled back at him, "I'll call you, Smiley. Smiley Dog, because you look like you're always smiling and because you have a very human grin. What about that buddy?" He grinned again and the name was sealed.


	4. Chapter 4

I was sitting in front of the fireplace with Smiley in my lap reading my favorite book when my father walked in, he dropped his workbag on a chair and glared at me with his arms crossed. I smiled innocently at him and he sighed, he walked over to me and kneeled down.

He looked at my arms then look at the dog. "Accident, I was giving him a bath and he bit me when I poured soup on his wounds." I said simply.

He sighed and reached his hand out to Smiley. Smiley sniffed it curiously and licked it, then he wagged his tail happily and stared up at my dad. "I wonder why his eyes are crimson….. Maybe a mix up in his genetic code made them like that." My dad mused quietly, staring at Smiley's red eyes.

I looked at them too and grinned, "I think it adds charm."

My dad sighed, "Of course you would; his new things are in the mudroom. Mind you, you are the one who has the responsibility to take care of him. That includes house training him."

He looked at me over his glasses for emphasis and I laughed, "I know dad, he's been pretty good so far."

My dad sighed and sat down cross legged next to me, "So, how was your first day at school?" He asked.

I rubbed Smiley's forehead and replied, "It was great, I met a few new friends. 7 actually, well, one of them is the adoptive father of the other 6, and one is a little girl named Sally, but still."

I told him about my new friends and when I was finished, he sighed and replied, "Of course you find the most unpopular kids in the school and befriend them. I'm proud of you though, for standing up for your friends."

Yes, I told him about the incident with Jack.

I smiled at him and he stood up, "While I make dinner, I have something to ask. Have you investigated the room upstairs with the sleeping lion on it?" I shook my head and he continued, "Well, you might want to check it out." He winked at me and walked to the kitchen.

I looked at Smiley in confusion and stood up with him in my arms. I walked upstairs and opened the door, no growl this time so that was good, and walked to the Lion. I read the carving on the top of the door to see it said 'The Lion's Den', curious now, I pushed the door open. It let out a low hiss as cold air combated the warm air in the rest of the floor and I walked in, the room was huge, and it had several things to question.

For one, there was a chute on one side of the room that cold air was blowing out of. Two, unlike the rest of the floor, (Besides the bathroom), the floor was tile. And it was very slippery, I was sliding around in my fluffy socks while I was trying to walk. There was two couches in here too, but they weren't like the others. They were made of solid oak and they were extremely glossy, they also didn't have cushions. They were almost like park benches except park benches weren't this…. Sophisticated. I walked, or slid rather, over to one of them with Smiley following behind me.

It had a sleeping Lion carved on the back, and on the seat it had an inscription that said _'_ _I ddod o hyd i'r galon y llew , mae'n rhaid i chi fod yn y bol y bwystfil'_ I frowned and walked to the other one, it said the same thing. "What does that mean?" I muttered.

I started to walk to the odd chute but tripped over something on the way. Smiley staggered over to me and licked my nose, I laughed and looked at what I tripped over. It was a loose tile; intrigued, I pushed it open and found... A necklace.

A Lion Amulet to be exact. It was a gold lion sitting down, staring at me intently with crimson eyes that seemed to glow. There was a lot of detail put into the carving of it, and it was very heavy so I guessed it was made from ivory or bronze. I turned it over and saw there was words on the back, _'I gael calon rhyfelwr , mae gennych calon llew'_

I fingered it thoughtfully before putting it on, it fit perfectly and hung just below my throat. I stood up and walked over to the chute, I opened it to see a… slide? I looked at Smiley to see him sniffing the hatch with curiosity, he took a step forward and began sliding. I yelped and lunged for him but lost my footing and slid in with him.

CP

Darkness swallowed us quickly and I clutched at Smiley, we slid down at an alarming speed and there were so many twists and turns I began getting dizzy. Suddenly I was blinded by light, a door had opened in front of us and we were shot out of the house like a bullet from a gun. We were at the back of the house and had been shot at a tree, I turned in midair and slammed into it.

I groaned and stood up, Smiley was walking around shaking his head and bumping into things. It would have been funny if I was so discombobulated at the moment.

I shook my head and jumped when a voice behind me said, "8 points, it would have been cooler if you slid to a stop just before reaching the tree. Like in movies."

I spun around and Smiley growled, but standing in front of me, with a goofy grin on his face and his hands stuffed into his sweater, was Jeff.

He looked me up and down and his grin widened, "Do you usual come flying out of houses when a storm is about to thunder down upon us in fluffy purple sweats? And fluffy socks? Plus, that sweater is way too big for you."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "One, what are you doing here? Two, I just found a creepy slide in my room that threw me outside. Three, I wasn't planning on coming out. Four, why an eight? I would have scored myself at least a nine. Five, girls like wearing big sweaters and shirts when their home because they're comfortable and warm and sometimes they even steal their boyfriends because of that reason!"

He just smirked and noted, "That was a lot, do you want to sit down now?" I held out my hands in the universal symbol for 'I want to strangle you!' and he laughed and continued, "For your first question. I was just taking a walk to get rid of Jack, he was being extremely annoying this evening and I wanted to see where you lived. Second, I would like to see this 'creepy slide', how can slide's be creepy? Jack would kill you for saying that. Third, why did you go down the creepy slide if you didn't know where it led? That's just dumb. Four, yes you get an eight because you didn't land awesomely. Five, that's just… I've never had a girl I've liked before so I'll take your word for it. Also, it's raining, do you want to stay out here in the rain or are you going to take me inside to meet your dad?"

I growled and bent down to take my socks off but Jeff just sighed and picked me up, he threw me over his shoulder and I yelped in surprise.

Smiley latched onto his leg and Jeff just sighed again before picking Smiley up with his free hand.

"Jeff! What are you doing!?" I shouted.

He laughed and replied, "You shouldn't walk barefoot in a storm, Jane! I'm taking you to your house! This is kind of insurance I meet your dad!" I sighed in defeat and Jeff whistled in the rain as he walked to the door.

CP

To say my dad was surprised would be an understatement, when Jeff just knocked on the door whistling happily and dad opened it to find me slung over Jeff's shoulder he dropped his phone.

I sighed and said wearily, "Hi Daddy, this is Jeff, the friend I sat next to this morning."

Jeff saluted with Smiley still in his hand and grinned, "Evening Mr. Arkensaw! Jane was barefoot in the rain so I didn't want her to get sick, and that's why I'm carrying her! Could we come in so I can release your daughter and possibly shake your hand? My father says it's polite to meet a friends parents." My dad's mouth fell open and he stepped aside. Jeff waltzed through the door and set me down gently.

My dad just stared at me and asked, "Why are you muddy?"

I laughed awkwardly and said, "I, uh, went outside and fell."

Jeff looked at me sideways, but I didn't want to worry my dad, and having a slide leading to my room would definitely worry him. Dad just sighed and turned to Jeff, Jeff held out his hand and my dad took it. "Nice to meet you, Jeff, I'm Richard. Thanks for being friends with my daughter."

Jeff grinned and replied, "Thanks for moving here, if you hadn't, I might not have met Jane."

Dad smiled and said, "I like you young man, would you like to stay with us for dinner? We're having Chicken Alfredo, if you like I can ask your father if you can stay. Just give me his number."

This was my dad's way of being polite and meeting my friend, and it was also a way of making sure he had Silas' number in case anything happened and to make sure Jeff was good enough to be my friend.

Jeff just smiled and nodded, he gave my dad Silas' number and then my dad looked to me, "Why don't you guys go hang out upstairs till dinners ready."

Again, another ploy to get us away so he could check out Jeff. I smirked at him knowingly and he shrugged. I grabbed Jeff's hand though and dragged him to the third floor.

When we got up Jeff whistled, "You have this entire place to yourself?"

I nodded and he pouted, "Lucky, Sally sleeps in the room next to Sl- Silas' room. Toby, Ben, Jack, and I sleep in the same hallway, Jack and Toby snore like crazy and Ben pulls pranks like no one else. Natalie sleeps in the second floor next to my other brother's, Brian and Tim. Those two are on a school trip somewhere in Spain, they'll be back soon though. You should get to meet them soon."

I grinned, "If they're anything like the rest of you, then we'll get along. Also, be honest with me, Jeff, did you take a walk just because of Jack?"

He smirked and looked down, "No…. My uncles are in town."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "And you ran away because of that?"

He grinned at me sheepishly and continued, "There's 4 in all, including Silas. There's Sebastian, who is a ginormous flirt. Then Trevor, who likes fashion style and constantly yells at me for my lack of 'style' whatever that means. Then Shimmery glitter uncle a.k.a Amadeo. Am is kinda the black sheep of the four brothers, he's the youngest. Silas is the oldest, then Trevor, and Sebastian."

I walked to my closet to get something else to wear and called out, "How is he the black sheep of the family?" as I changed, I walked back out to see Jeff leaning against the library door.

He shrugged, "That's what they say anyway, but he's different from his brothers. He likes all things play, he never really grew up. Silas' thought that he might have had down-syndrome when he was a kid, but nothing showed up except he always had a loving heart. His name literally means love. Silas practically raised all of them, their parents vanished once Amadeo was born. All three remembered their parents, but Amadeo was too young, but Sebastian was always a tough guy, Trevor was always reserved but judgmental, and Amadeo…. He was always carefree."

I bit my lip and sat down on the carpet, Smiley coming to sit down in my lap. I automatically analyzed the four, Silas was polite and very mature. That would come from raising his three brothers after the parents left, Trevor was probably judgmental because he saw his parents leave him, that could cause a lot of distrust and control in someone. Sebastian was probably only acting like a tough guy because he didn't want his brothers to know he hurt on the inside, so he threw up a mask. Amadeo didn't know his parents at all, he only ever had his brothers with him, so he didn't know what it was like to be abandoned, that was probably why he was so carefree. That shouldn't make him the black sheep though. I'd have to meet them to see for myself. I was lucky I had dad to take care of me, or I might have gone a completely different direction.

Jeff looked at me and grinned, "Let's see this scary slide then."

I hit his chest and huffed, Smiley growled at Jeff and stalked off behind me. I smiled at him and Jeff pouted, "He gets a smile and I don't?"

I grinned a sickly sweet smile at him and replied innocently, "He isn't mocking me."

Jeff huffed and noted, "I think someone needs to go to sleep, a nap would do you good."

I scowled at him and stalked to the door with the lion. I opened it and walked inside, "I think I know why dad sent me here, it make a great room for you Smiley. Besides the giant slide of darkness." I said thoughtfully.

Jeff walked to one of the oak couches and inspected the inscriptions, "I think this are welsh. I could be wrong, but Silas made all of us take language classes."

He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Ben can speak welsh, maybe I could take a picture and send it to him."

I grinned at him, "Please do, I am curious. I also found a necklace in here with an inscription too."

Jeff took out his phone and snapped a picture then sent it to Ben, after a few seconds we got a text back. I snatched his phone and read it with him peering over my shoulder, this was the text:

'It says _'To find the heart of the lion, you must be in the belly of the beast.'_ You said that this was in Jane's room? Why the hell does she have something like that? Did they come with the house? I'm calling you and you better have answers as to why A) you are at Jane's house, and B) Why you left in the first place.'

Not long after the phone buzzed and a picture of a sleeping Ben with a doodled mustache appeared on the screen. Jeff smirked at me and said, "Answer it, it will freak him out." I grinned and answered the phone, I put it on speaker so Jeff could hear it too.

On the other end, Ben yelled, "Why the hell did you leave, you giant idiot!? Splender wanted to talk to you! Instead, I got dragged off into the woods to play 'find the glowing butterfly' with Sally!"

For a fraction of a second, Jeff looked afraid, but it vanished quickly and Ben kept going. "But you just had to parade to Jane didn't you!? You only met her today, dude! What's your problem?! You know that Slender has been talking about it right? What we should do about it and all that crap, but you would know that if you were actually here! We didn't even know where you were until her dad called Slender!"

I snickered, I was guessing that they had nicknamed Silas 'Slender' it was a fitting name. I guess. "Hi Ben, this is Jane speaking. And though he did scare me half to death appearing out of nowhere, he didn't parade up to me." The other line went completely silent and Jeff started laughing,

"Jane, is the phone on speaker?" Ben asked carefully, I could hear shock on his voice.

I laughed and replied, "Yep."

Ben was silent for another minute before saying, "Good. Cover your ears. JEFF YOU GIANT PRICK!"

CP

Jeff laughed uproariously and I giggled too, "Oh. Oh! You guys thinks this is funny!? Both of you are jerks then! Big, massive, jerks!"

Jeff took the phone and said, "Fine, I'm a jerk. But so are you! Playing 'find the glowing butterfly' with Sally and Uncle Amadeo is fun! Sometimes. But I don't see why you are complaining! You like hanging out with Sally."

Ben sighed and replied, "Yes, it CAN be fun. But half the time it isn't because Uncle Amadeo, Jane, that is who I called Splendor, pops up out of nowhere and yells through a laugh 'You aren't even close!' I fell in the pond today! He and Sally laughed at me!" Jeff and I started laughing even harder, the thought of Ben sitting in a pond with a lily pad on his head was extremely amusing.

Ben sighed angrily and spat, "I hate you both!"

Jeff snickered and said helpfully, "You can swim though! And the pond is like, to my knee. If that."

I laughed again and asked, "Did it have lily pads in it? Did a frog attack you?"

Before Ben could respond I heard Jack's voice in the phone, "Hey! Is that Jane? What are you doing talking to her, Benny? HI JANE!"

He shouted into the phone and I heard Ben wince, "Don't be so loud!" He spat, agitated.

Jack laughed and I heard a scuffle on the other end and Jack yelling playfully, "Gimme the phone, Benny! I wanna talk to Jane the Killer!"

Jeff blushed again and spluttered. Ben shouted back, "NO! It's MY phone! Go get your own!"

Then a crash and Jack's voice faintly saying, "Fine! I'll call her! You're no fun, Benny, but I AM going to send that picture to Jane. Guys! He fell over one of Sally's teddy bears! It's hilarious!"

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out, I had just received a text from an unknown number. Probably Jack, I tapped it and a picture popped up. In it, Ben was sprawled out in a living room with an easy chair on his legs and a teddy bear on his face.

What I could see of his face was contorted in a funny mixture of anger, confusion, embarrassment, and childish temper. Jeff, who had been looking over my shoulder, snickered.

Then the same number called me, I answered it and I could hear Jack's laugh on the other end.

There was a crunching sound and Jack laughed louder, "Guys! Did you get the picture!?"

I laughed and, through my tears, cried, "Yes! It was hilarious!"

Jack laughed again and another cracking sound came through. "Well, Benny is now throwin things at me! Silas is gonna kill him later! I'm tryin to catch what he throws but he, yowsa! He almost hit my nose!" Another gleeful laugh, he didn't seem bothered at all by the fact Ben was out to kill him.

On Jeff's phone Ben yelled, "You REALLY shouldn't have done that! It's time to go to sleep, Jack!"

Jeff scowled and shouted, "Hey! That's MY line!"

I giggled, I was glad this insane people were my friends. I would never be bored with them around.

From the backround of both phones I heard Natalie yelling, "Will you two idiots SHUT UP! Slender is on the phone with Jane's dad!"

Both of them shouted back, "WE KNOW!" Ben sounded pissed and Jack sounded joyful.

Natalie's voice came closer and I heard her snatch Jack's phone and he yelled, "Hey! My phone! Give it back yah clock!" I heard something else break and assumed Jack had thrown something at Natalie.

Natalie snickered and yelled back, "NO! I want to ask Jane why the hell she wants US as friends!"

I laughed louder and replied, "Because! You guys are awesome! You never cease to make me laugh! And I feel super comfortable!"

I didn't know if they heard me or not because while I was talking the sounds from both phones said they were wrestling. But then all the noises died, Jeff stared at me in shock and I heard a breathless whisper from Ben ask, "Really? You… are…. Comfortable with us?"

Jack had apparently snatched the phone back from Natalie because he asked, "We….. make you…. Laugh?"

Natalie spoke up next, "You….. think… we're awesome?"

I laughed, "Why is that so surprising? You guys are! Yes Jack, you make me laugh. Something that only my dad had been able to do in a long time. Yes Ben, I'm comfortable with you guys. You're my first friends in a long time, and I have trust issues so the fact that I already trust you guys is saying a big statement." I saw Jeff's next question on his face and snickered, "And no, I'm not scared of any of you. You're my friends, why should I be scared?"

I heard Ben stutter, "We… Well… That…. Changes things."

Jack laughed jubilantly and yelled, "Jeff! Can I keep Jane?! I like her!"

Jeff slung his arm over my shoulders and said cockily, "See guys? This is why I went looking, cause she's awesome."

Natalie giggled, then Ben seemed to get over his shock because he yelled, "Now that that is over! Jack! You're dead!"

I heard a crash as the phone hit the ground and then Natalie, Jack, and Ben yelling at each other.

I heard a strangling noise and Jack gagged, "Send the cavalry! Benny's gone insane!"

Then I felt shivers go down my spine as a deathly calm voice inquired, "What… Are you three doing? And why is my television in pieces next to you? I would also like to inquire as to why my chair in the living room is broken in half and as to why it is in the hallway? Ben, release your brother's neck this instant. Natalie, let go of Ben's foot before you break it. Jack, remove your hands from MY foot."

I heard the phones being picked up and Silas said, "I apologies, Jane, I will straighten these three out. Enjoy your evening, Jeff." Then a voice behind Silas' said in a gruff tone, "Come on bro, they were just havin some good ol' fashion fun. We used to do the same, you, me, and Trevor. Amadeo watched us an' laughed. You really want to rob your kids o' that fun times?"

Silas sighed and responded, "Sebastian, these kids will kill each other."

Sebastian laughed and replied, "I don't see any of em really hurt, the only thing hurt here is their pride at bein' caught. And your Tv."

I heard a very reserved tone join the fray, "Yes, Silas, I do believe, as much as it pains me to say this, that Sebastian is correct. The children are not injured, though Benjamin looks like he swallowed a lime, and your chair can be fixed. And if you wish to punish them, make them replace everything they broke out of their own pockets."

Then a very playful voice piped up, "Yeah! Trevor's right big brother! Look's to me they are just having a super fun time! Though," I heard Ben gagging, "I don't see a lime in Ben's mouth. I see a pink thing though."

I heard Trevor sigh and say, "Amadeo, it is simply a figure of speech. Benjamin did not really swallow a lime, it just means he looks bitter."

Amadeo laughed and said, "I knew that! But I like your 'I know something important that you're too stupid to' voice! It's funny!"

Silas sighed and Jack shouted, "Bya Jane! See you to-" The lines went dead.

Jeff grinned slyly, "Well, you just met my uncles. And you just heard half of the wrath of Silas Shade."

I grinned back at him, I was about to respond when my phone rang again. It was Jack, I answered it and covered my ears immediately because he screamed, "SAVE ME!"

Before a very angry voice shouted, "NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU JACK! YOU BROKE MY GLASSES!"

Then the line went dead again and Jeff laughed, "That was the wrath of Uncle Trevor. No one touches his hipster glasses lest they want an early death. The funeral service will be held tomorrow at the Shade estate."


End file.
